


Kingdom Come

by cosmicpeachcloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A flower garden, Flirting, Fluff, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Some astrology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: To be able to freely enter Heaven, people from Hell need to survive a rigid training and pass a series of tests conducted by Cloud Kingdom. Daniel the greatest warrior from Hell and his team members are on a secret mission to wipe out Cloud Kingdom for easier access to Heaven. The task was supposed to be simple until Daniel fell in love with cute fairy Sungwoon of Cloud Kingdom.





	Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Prompter,
> 
> I had so much fun writing this! I loved the prompt when I first laid eyes on it. Please tell me who you are :( I hope I brought your imagination to life.
> 
>  
> 
> I've never written for a ficfest before so this was an experience. I hope everyone likes it! Also, please imagine Spring Breeze Nielwoon while reading this. There's a specific scene that I wrote that matches the set in the mv where they're dancing. Please keep that in mind too!
> 
>  
> 
> Finally, I'd like to recommend EXO's With You :)

The covert mission goes underway when Daniel gets notice that the pristine white iron gate has been sealed and dusk has fallen upon Cloud Kingdom.

He leads his unconquerable team quietly through the trenches of Hell up to the harmonious paths of Heaven dressed in all black. Daniel, as the Greatest Warrior from Hell, is a well decorated officer. Having been key player to a significant amount of missions prior to this one, Daniel’s right shoulder is shrouded in ribbons and medallions detailing all of his achievements.

He pushes a strand of his cherry red hair out of his eye and brushes it off his forehead where the rest of his hair lays. Daniel wears his hair up showcasing his forehead for two reasons. One, because he can see better therefore upping his visual accuracy on hits, and two, because it consequently makes him look more handsome than he usually does. Appearance is far from important on the battlegrounds but no one can resist a handsome man in uniform and that is something Daniel greatly takes advantage of.

Treading through enemy territory along with his co-ops, Daniel keeps his senses on high alert for guards, sensors and traps. If this mission is a success, which with Daniel at the forefront is almost guaranteed, the rules of the afterlife will be changed forever. By abolishing the mundane requests set upon them by Cloud Kingdom, all those pertaining to Hell will be granted easier access into Heaven. Even more beneficial if they can wipe out Cloud Kingdom in its entirety.

Daniel for one is not interested in upgrading to blue skies and fluffy clouds. After all of his achievements, he’s proud of where his afterlife has led him. The darkness and vivacious fires of the Underworld make him feel alive so this mission has no personal effect on him. Rather he figures that it will be a daunting task and have great benefit to those who do want to enter Heaven.

In the blink of an eye, the team’s cover is blown. Alarms of all sorts sound excruciatingly loud and the spotlight from the watch tower beams on their location in the grassy field.

“What the hell happened?” Daniel roars.

When he turns around he catches sight of Woojin, one of the most agile warriors, upside down with his ankle caught in a simple leg snare.

“Really?! We practiced this!”

“I-I don’t know what happened!”

Daniel shakes his head but wastes no time pulling the knife from his boot and cutting Woojin free.

“Execute flame formation! Go!”

The squad disperses in different directions, dashing in and out of the spotlight that chases them. Within seconds, there are guards, officers and all sorts of Cloud Troops surrounding them.

“Shit.” Daniel hisses. This is new to him. Although he’s been trained in the art of escapism, he’s also been trained in recognizing when to surrender and admit defeat.

A booming voice thunders over a hidden loudspeaker. “Drop your weapons!”

Daniel’s brain is on overdrive- thinking and rethinking scenarios and plans to get his team out of there. He takes a swift mental snapshot of his surroundings, calculating his perimeter and ultimately decides that they’ve been cornered. He knows his team is specifically waiting for his order so he serves as the example and throws his crossbow to the side.

“Stand down, everyone!”

He only barely hears the other weapons hitting the ground in various spots around him beneath the raucousness of the Cloud Troops.

In high pressure situations like these Daniel always maintains his levelheadedness and is always on his toes. It comes as a colossal surprise when his vision starts to blur and he’s stabbed in the leg with a needle that instantly wipes him out.

 

—

 

When Daniel gains consciousness, the brightness of the white medical room blinds him. He closes his eyes harshly and throws his forearm over the top part of his face.

“Doctor, the prisoner has resurfaced.”

“Good. Inject those nutrients into his system.”

Daniel squints until his eyes readjust to the awful lighting. He catches a nurse approaching him with a silver tray of medical supplies. When the poor unsuspecting woman reaches over to hang a new bag on Daniel’s IV pole, Daniel slams his fist down on the tray, viciously knocking it to the ground. The clattering of metal alerts the security guards just outside the room who hastily barge in and grab each of Daniel’s limbs securing him to the bed. This time he sees when the doctor sticks the needle in his arm and puts him out again.

This process happens a few more times with Daniel not only refusing nutrients but refusing to eat, talk or cooperate in the least.

“He’s been nothing but combative. A true warrior from Hell if I’ve ever seen one.”

Somewhere deep down Daniel feels gratitude for the compliment. He’s extremely groggy when he wakes up this time and doesn’t have the energy or desire to fight anyone off anymore.

“I hear he’s the C.O.”

Daniel doesn’t recognize that voice and registers it as someone new.

“Commanding Officer or not, the guys an asshole.”

The new voice laughs and it’s such a melodic giggle it persuades Daniel to open his eyes. He doesn’t know if it’s his grogginess or perhaps that he’s suddenly seeing through rose colored glasses but Daniel is entranced.

A porcelain face with golden rimmed glasses. Hair the identical color of the clouds. Healthy pink lips and feathery white wings of the highest quality.

The world’s most beautiful angel makes eye contact with Daniel from across the room and he glows.

“Am I in heaven?”

All heads turn to the big bad warrior on the bed who for hours refused to say a word.

“Not quite.” The angel responds.

“You must be my guardian angel then.” And Daniel mentally applauds himself because that puts a small amused grin on the angel’s face.

“Someone’s either high or utterly smitten.” The taller, lanky guy next to the angel says in a hushed voice.

The angel lays a gentle hand on his forearm. “Let me talk to him.”

The room empties at the angel’s command and Daniel gets the sense that’s he’s not speaking to just anyone.

The angel thoroughly checks Daniel’s vitals and gives an approving nod to himself. His plump lips jut out in concentration and Daniel openly stares at him. Up close, he’s even more beautiful and perfect. His skin is a flawless milky white and his cheeks look soft and pliant.

The angel turns to Daniel and his gaze scans Daniel’s body from head to toe. “What’s your name?”

“What’s yours?”

The angel patiently smiles. “We’ll be asking the questions, Officer. Do you feel well enough to change rooms?”

Daniel silently nods and within a few minutes he’s roughly handled and placed in an interrogation room that is wall to wall white. Two men in suits enter and Daniel sits back in his seat.

“State your name.” Daniel recognizes this man as the lanky guy talking to the angel earlier.

The bored gaze that emanates from Daniel’s face produces a silent stare down between him and the Cloud Troops.

“I said state your name.”

Again, Daniel refuses to speak so the other man whose nametag reads BJY says, “Ignoring the commands of a Cloud Troop, huh? That’s an offense up here, buddy.”

Daniel yawns and it’s all part of his act. He knows how to rile up these uptight Cloud worshippers.

Lanky guy, initials reading OSW, pushes his chair back impatiently. “I’m getting Sungwoon.” He snaps over his shoulder and baby faced BJY instantly straightens his posture.

Daniel wonders who this Sungwoon person is but also doesn’t care. They could bring the Pope in and Daniel still wouldn’t give a rat’s ass-

The angel.

Daniel finally perks up at the sight of his angel like a puppy waiting to be pet.

The angel- Sungwoon- gracefully takes his seat at the table replacing the first Cloud Troop. He doesn’t make eye contact with Daniel until he’s properly situated with his hands neatly folded before him.

“Don’t make this harder than it needs to be. Answer our questions.”

“Okay.” Daniel answers simply which completely perplexes every citizen of Cloud Kingdom who had come in contact with Daniel since his capture.

“Thank you.” Sungwoon proceeds. He places his hand out for the clipboard that is on the table and it is immediately placed in his grasp. He trails his gaze over the document and faces Daniel. “What is your name and where do you come from?”

“Isn’t it redundant to ask me such questions you already know the answers to?” The right side of Daniel’s mouth pulls up in a smirk but it falters at Sungwoon’s merciless stare. “Kang Daniel. First tier warrior of the Underworld.”

Sungwoon hands the clipboard to the Cloud Troop next to him who begins to take notes. “Your purpose here is?”

Daniel decides that he isn’t going to prolong the interrogation with any more belligerent behavior because in this situation he seems to have met his match. Also, he just doesn’t want to annoy this beautiful angel.

“To wipe out Cloud Kingdom for easier access into Heaven.”

A few gasps are heard in and around the room, a few disbelieving stares but Sungwoon’s shoulders slightly bounce upwards in a chuckle. “Did you think it was going to be that easy?”

“No, but I assumed we’d get farther than we did.”

Sungwoon nods and averts his gaze to the side in thought. “Well, Officer Kang. As you are aware, to freely enter Heaven people from Hell are required to survive rigid training and pass a series of tests conducted by us.” Daniel says nothing but continues to listen. “You are our prisoner now. For the time being at least.” Sungwoon scrunches his nose and Daniel would find it cute except that being named prisoner of Cloud Kingdom was far from it. “You will enlist in our training program and be evaluated during our tests until we deem you ready for release.”

The angel gracefully makes for the door assuming he has won the final word but Daniel raises his chin. “And if I refuse?”

Halting before the door handle the angel in command takes one step backwards to survey Daniel over his shoulder. “You’ll never leave.” He says clearly and with authority.

This perhaps should intimidate Daniel but the greatest warrior of Hell is not frightened by such threats. Especially those made by delicate little angels.

Daniel defiantly leans back in his chair, makes eye contact with everyone in the room and stares right into the one way mirror of the interrogation room before leveling Sungwoon with a challenging stare. “We’ll see about that.”

 

—

 

More than a few times, Daniel tries to make his escape. By outsmarting guards, exerting brute force, even charming the doctors. Each time he gets a little farther until he tries to steal a weapon off the burliest warden and said warden takes no mercy on Daniel and does a number on him with his taser gun. That attempt leads Daniel to a medical bed with a sore and bruised rib cage.

Daniel is big but the guards of the Lord are bigger.

“You don’t know how to stop, do you?”

Daniel pauses from drinking his carton of orange juice to find Sungwoon leaning against the doorframe of the room.

“Well if it isn’t my guardian angel.” He smirks.

“Fairy. Not angel.” Sungwoon corrects.

“What brings you here, my sweet fairy?”

“How are your ribs?”

Daniel inhales deeply and exhales cautiously through his mouth. “The warden got me good.” He concurs, feeling like a giant kicked his side in. “Good security you got here.”

“Yeah, it’s so demons like you don’t slip in and out.”

Daniel laughs but he winces in pain and clutches his side. Sungwoon looks on in mild concern.

“Are you ready to cooperate?”

Daniel shrugs. “I don’t have a choice, do I?”

A tiny excited smile appears on the fairy’s face and Daniel likes him even more for being a sadist. “No you don’t.

Daniel sighs and purses his lips to keep his secret amusement from spilling out. “Do your worst, Angel.”

 

—

 

“Welcome to Cloud Kingdom! Just kidding. This is Purgatory, people. No one is safe.”

Daniel stands in line with about 50 other recruits including his team members who he sees scattered throughout the crowd. They’ve stripped him of his black ensemble and his hair gel and that makes Daniel more upset than the physical and mental labor he’s about to endure.

“You all want to ascend to our kingdom so there are five tests you have to pass.” It’s the lanky guy from before who’s shouting at them now. Daniel still doesn’t know his name because he hasn’t introduced himself. “Simulation, psychological, lie detector, endurance, and mentoring. You must pass each and every one of these tests to be permitted entry.” He says, ticking off the names of the tests on his fingers. “If there are any concerns or questions,” He pauses for effect. “Keep them to yourselves because no one cares. Enter Heaven or burn in Hell. It’s your choice.”

Daniel snorts to himself. This guy is brass. He could do a good job down in the Underworld.

And with that warmhearted speech, the recruits break out of formation to await their next orders. Daniel takes the time to push passed people and find his team members.

“Hyung!” Woojin calls with Jihoon trailing behind him. “What’s the plan? Are we going to attack when their defenses are low? Take people hostage?”

Daniel revels in Woojin’s eagerness to fight back but shakes his head. “I tried to escape a few times.” He lifts up his shirt to reveal the nasty bruise on his ribcage.

“What the hell?!”

“I was beat with a taser gun.” Daniel shrugs. “I deserved it. So in conclusion, I don’t want you guys to fight back. Take these ridiculous tests. Its up to you if you rather fail than pass or vice versa.”

“That’s it?” Woojin asks dryly. “We came up here to destroy them but now we’re going to listen to them?” His mouth draws into a straight line and he crosses his arms.

Daniel grins. “Not that easily. Give me some credit. Some wars can not be won through battle.” He winks at the younger and that’s all he gets to say because Cloud Troops barge in to corral everyone to their next location.

“You three! No mingling!”

Someone forcefully grabs Daniel from behind and locks his arms at the small of his back. He whips around with a fierce look on his face, ready to fight until he realizes which warden it is.

“You get a special escort.”

“Take it easy, muscles. I’m still messed up from before. I understand your sentiments.”

The burly warden shoves Daniel forward. “Walk.”

 

—

 

Instead of the big interrogation room, all of the recruits get pulled into separate rooms down a narrow hallway. This place feels more like a prison than anything supposed to lead them to Heaven. Daniel is maneuvered into an empty room and the warden frees his hands. Daniel’s first instinct is to inspect the room.

“Take a seat.”

Daniel ignores the warden because any more physical harm done to his persona is going to result in assault charges from the Underworld and Daniel isn’t scared.

“Take a seat, Officer Kang.”

At this command, however, Daniel turns towards the sweet voice. He expected his tests to be given by the toughest Cloud Troop- not the most beautiful. Perhaps this was equally as dangerous.

“You’re going to personally sit in on my evaluations?” Daniel can’t hide the surprise and enjoyment in his tone. “You don’t have other responsibilities?”

Sungwoon sits at the table in perfect posture and Daniel joins him at the other side. “I do.”

“But I’m the most important.” He leers.

“You’re the most troublesome. Therefore I took it upon myself to handle it instead of letting you give my Troops a headache.”

“So what I’m understanding is that you’d rather keep me all to yourself.”

Sungwoon stares at Daniel a bit speechless and then he looks away, but the corners of his mouth subtly raise up and Daniel catches it all.

“Let’s move on.” Sungwoon says and clears his throat. “Each recruit is assigned two advisors. For you, Officer Kang-”

“Call me Daniel.”

“Daniel, you have me and-”

“Sorry I’m late! They sent me to another room so I started the good cop bad cop and let me tell you. I broke him.”

The door slams shut behind the talkative lanky man and he drops into the seat next to Sungwoon.

The latter nods once and continues. “Commander Ong Seongwoo.”

Ong? What kind of name is that? No wonder the man seems troubled. Daniel takes a closer look at the man and finally attaches a name to him.

“As we mentioned before, there are five tests. Three that legitimately fall under the testing category and two that are more of a training. The first part is the simulation test.”

“If put in this situation, what would you do?” Seongwoo explains. “These types of questions help us identify the kind of personality you have and whether you are capable or incapable of adapting to Heaven’s morals.”

Daniel drums his fingertips on the tabletop and sucks in his cheeks. “Believe it or not, I didn’t come here to change my morals so instead of taking this test, let me just tell you what kind of a guy I am. I-”

Sungwoon cuts him off with a hand suspended in the air. “We will find that out ourselves. Thank you.”

Daniel’s eyebrows furrow. He never gets interrupted. Everyone listens to what he has to say no matter what it is. He can’t help but feel disrespected by this fairy.

“First question,” Seongwoo presses on. “If you saw a homeless person and they were asking for help with monetary needs, would you donate or walk away from the situation?”

Daniel folds his arms against his chest and flicks the wispy red hair out of his face. “Of course I’d walk away. Who knows what they’ll really do with that money.”

Sungwoon and Seongwoo glance at each other briefly and simultaneously rise. Seongwoo collects the folder from the table and they both head for the door while Daniel watches them through wide eyes.

“You’re finished for the day. We’ll see you the day after tomorrow.” Seongwoo says as he exits.

“You look confused so let me explain.” Sungwoon says adjusting his white sweater. “Every wrong answer you give us adds two days to your stay here. I would start thinking in a more thoughtful manner if I were you.”

The warden closes the door behind the fairy and Daniel is left to his own resolve.

Unsurprisingly, when Daniel is visited by the fairy and his underling commander the next time, another two days gets added to his visit. Obviously, if given a situation in which he would A.) die but save everyone or B.) save himself and let everyone die, Daniel would choose to save himself. He isn’t as incompetent as the rest; why should he suffer?

Sungwoon gave him a cold stare but really, what did he expect from the leader of Hell?

 

—

 

Purgatory treats the recruits like prisoners during evaluations but outside of that, they are free to do whatever they like within the perimeters of Cloud Kingdom security. One other exception being that they cannot speak with people they know which leaves Daniel to wander around the facility. He’s only granted permission to do that once his personal warden deems him socially competent and he’s cleared as a nonthreat.

It’s bright up in the clouds. A stark contrast to the dimness of his Underworld. Daniel’s hair is too dark for the white shirt and slacks he’s forced to wear. There’s flowers here and it’s been a very long time since anything so delicate has been in Daniel’s presence so he approaches with genuine curiosity.

“In comparison, Aries and Sagittarius are highly compatible in matters of friendship and love.”

Daniel rounds the effervescent rose bush to find the most beautiful rose amongst the thorns sitting on a wooden swing.

“When they come together in a love affair, it can be a match made in heaven.”

Daniel watches as Sungwoon chuckles to himself and peeks at his surroundings as if he finds it comical that the book actually mentions Heaven. His pure gaze turns meek when he sees Daniel by the rose bush.

“You know, in a past life I think I was a Sagittarius.” Daniel says thoughtfully. “It’s one of the few things I remember.”

“Would you really choose to let everyone die?”

Daniel is surprised when the fairy closes his book and asks him that so bluntly. His tone is not of a superior but that of an equivalent. It makes him second guess his answer.

“Um. Now that you’ve asked again I’ve started to rethink my answer honestly.” Daniel walks towards the stone wall that’s past Sungwoon and the wooden swing and leans against it. “Ask me again later.” He grins.

Sungwoon properly inserts his bookmark into his astrology book and fixes the sleeve of his pink and white striped shirt. He picks a dandelion from the ground and waits for it to regenerate itself.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sungwoon says and puckers his lips to blow the seeds off of the fuzzy flower.

Daniel plucks a dandelion for himself after the fairy bids him adieu and stares at the grassy patch but nothing reappears. He gazes at the flower and then towards the direction his mysterious angel disappeared to.

 

—

 

“Back for round three!” Seongwoo exclaims mockingly. “Will you ever pass this first test?”

Daniel rests his hands on his upper thighs and stretches his back against the chair. “Let’s find out, shall we? Where’s Sungwoon?”

He really wants to see Sungwoon’s face when he gives his answer but Seongwoo tells him he can’t make it today. Daniel’s a little downtrodden but it won’t deter him.

“Okay,” Seongwoo throws the folder open and grabs the pen ready to jot down whatever nonsense Daniel has to say today. “Irene has twelve apples but she only needs five to make a pie. Joy is in need of a few apples to finish hers. Should Irene keep those apples all to herself and make another pie or share them with Joy?”

“Is this a question made for children?”

“We ran out of adult situations but that’s beside the point. Answer the question.”

Daniel searches for a way to answer the question in a way that will allow him to pass but also maintain his dignity.

“She’ll keep them.” Seongwoo automatically shuts his folder. “So she can make another pie and give it to Joy so Joy doesn’t have to go through the stress of actually baking it.”

The look on Seongwoo’s face makes Daniel curious as to what Sungwoon’s reaction would have been.

“Wow. We should have been giving you children’s questions from the start. I didn’t realize your IQ was that low.” Seongwoo says rubbing his chin.

Daniel slaps the pen out of his grasp for the comment. “Just tell me if I passed.”

Seongwoo’s eyes snap to the pen on the floor and back to Daniel. “We’ll see you tomorrow for part two.”

 

—

 

“Emotions! A natural instinctive state of mind deriving from one’s circumstances, mood, or relationships with others.” Seongwoo recites loudly to Daniel’s misfortune the next day. He had trouble falling asleep the night prior for some reason. There is no place like the comforts of Hell.

“Our psych test evaluates how mentally sane you are.” Sungwoon states calmly.

Daniel feels a little dissatisfied with Sungwoon today. He had expected a better reception (a congratulations?) going into the second test but all the fairy had said was “It usually takes people one try to pass that test. It took you longer than most.” Needless to say, Daniel’s ego was knocked down a peg.

“In other words, are you a psycho?” Seongwoo adds.

Daniel laughs lightly. “Aren’t we all?”

A ghost of a smile appears on the fairy’s face. “To varying degrees. I suppose you have a point.”

“But let me guess. There’s a certain level of sanity that I must reach to enter heaven.”

“That would be correct.” Sungwoon answers, raising his eyebrows.

Seongwoo gathers the papers in the folder neatly and clicks his pen. “Let us begin then.” Daniel focuses himself and ignores the growling of his stomach. “How do you feel right now?”

“Great.”

“Are you experiencing any anger or frustrations?”

“No, but I’d like to get the hell out of here.” At his brash honesty, Sungwoon glances at Commander Ong’s notes through his peripheral and Daniel knows he just lost a point in his favor.

“Do you feel that you may hurt yourself or others?”

Daniel’s eyebrows bunch up. “No. Why would I? There’s no reason to. Besides, I was the one that got hurt here.”

“Well maybe you deserved it.” Seongwoo mutters. “Being on the battlefield, have you suffered from any immense traumas?”

Daniel folds his hands together and drops them in his lap in thought. “Nope. I’ve won every battle with little casualties.” He replies with an air of arrogancy.

“Except for this one.”

Daniel cuts his eyes to Sungwoon and flexes his jaw in annoyance. “The battle is not over yet.”

Sungwoon looks at him interestingly and again, glances at Seongwoo’s notes. Daniel watches as Seongwoo jots down that last comment and he tightens his lips. Everything he says literally gets used against him.

“Your aggressive behavior from before-”

“I’m not aggressive.”

Seongwoo plops his elbow on the table and presses his chin into his palm. “Then what would you call it, Officer Kang? A welcoming ritual? Because you’re the rudest motherfu-”

“Language.” Sungwoon scolds and his face goes tight. Daniel smirks.

“If you corner an animal do you expect it not to bite?”

“So now you’re an animal. Got it.” Seongwoo scribbles the word animal at the top of the page.

Daniel fakes a smile to swallow down his rising temper. It looks more like a wide line stretching across his mouth and Sungwoon takes initiative on the next question.

“How do you cope with your anger? I noticed you smiled to suppress your words just now.”

“Are you insinuating that I have anger management problems?”

“If the shoe fits.” Sungwoon quips and Daniel swears he’s sees little horns sprouting from the fairy’s head.

“I don’t have anger issues.”

“You were nonstop combative when you were first captured. Remember the tray you smashed out of the nurse’s hand?” Sungwoon says.

“You were trying to drug me with who knows what!” Daniel retorts, his voice rising.

“It’s an IV. They were nutrients. To help you get better.”

“Someone stabs me in the leg on the field and I’m supposed to trust you Cloud worshippers when I’m captured? I think not.” Daniel snaps.

“So you have trust issues too?” Seongwoo asks and writes down that bit of information. “Have you ever been betrayed, Officer Kang?”

Daniel reaches his limit and his chair forcefully flies backwards as he stands up. “This is not an evaluation! You assholes are putting words in my mouth! If I really had anger issues or trust issues I would have fought every single one of you until you were crushed on the floor unable to move!” He explodes. His voice ricochets off the walls sounding every bit ferocious and strident.

It’s then he realizes the trap he’s fallen in. His chest is pumping agitatedly while the fairy and the commander just stare at him waiting for him to come to his own conclusion. When Daniel calms down a little more Sungwoon tilts his head and raises his eyebrows.

Daniel rolls his eyes bitterly. “I know, I know.” He gestures towards the door irritably. “See you in two days.”

 

—

 

Daniel can’t believe he blew up like that. He’s always in control of the situation. It was sincerely out of character for him and Daniel feels somewhat distraught. Those cloud worshippers sure know what they’re doing.

Daniel rakes his hand through the back of his hair stressfully. He’s playing ball on their court and it’s their rules he has to follow and it’s just not something he’s acquainted with. He has to find a way to switch everything over in his favor. He waved the flag of defeat when his team was captured but a whole new battle started once he was inside.

He hears footsteps walking along the cobblestone path so he turns his head to the visitor. Sungwoon’s eyes widen in surprise upon seeing Daniel sitting on his swing. Daniel’s hands constrict around the vine wrapped chains of the swing and he continues with his own thoughts instead of greeting the fairy.

“I didn’t mean to piss you off in there.” Sungwoon starts, reading the situation well. “It’s just part of the test.”

Daniel nods indifferently, pretending that his words go in one ear and out the other. He feels the fairy’s lingering stare on him. Daniel knows it was just part of the test but he’s annoyed, more at himself, for getting caught in his emotions when he expected better of himself. From his peripheral, Daniel sees Sungwoon awkwardly roll his lips into his mouth and start taking a few steps backwards.

“I thought you would be more impressed that I passed the test.” Daniel says in a way to keep Sungwoon there. He channels his bitter feelings into chastising the fairy, hoping that he can charm his way into feeling better.

Sungwoon smiles and walks further into the flower garden. “Did you want me to congratulate you, Daniel?”

Daniel juts his chin out pretentiously. “Actually yes.”

“I didn’t think you were one to seek out praise.”

Daniel puts his pride aside for 1.5 seconds. “I’m not. But from you it’s different.”

They lock gazes and Daniel admires the way the fairy looks in the moonlight. He drinks in his pensive shiny eyes, his proper stature, the bow of his droopy thick lips. He truly is a beauty. Daniel pushes his hand through his own silky hair, freeing his face of the strands. He does it purposely because he knows how attractive he looks when he does it and Sungwoon averts his gaze. With a smile finally gracing his features, Daniel decides to try something.

“You know,” He says, getting off the swing. “I thought there would be a lot more beautiful angels in Heaven.” He sweeps the surrounding bushes for a flower to choose. “But everywhere I turn,” Daniel plucks a perfect rose and holds it out for Sungwoon. “It’s only you. Perhaps this is why they put you in charge.”

After a slight pause, Sungwoon takes the rose and his gaze flitters up to meet Daniel’s. “If you want me to congratulate you, pass all of the tests.”

“Then will I have all your attention?”

Sungwoon bites his lip unsurely but then eyes Daniel with a coy expression. “Perhaps.”

Enamored and motivated by the fairy’s response, Daniel pushes on. “I have a proposition.”

“I’m listening.”

Daniel licks his lips. “If I, as the greatest warrior from Hell, can pass every evaluation presented by Cloud Kingdom,” He peers directly into Sungwoon’s eyes. “You’ll abolish the system and let the people of Hell enter Heaven freely.”

If Sungwoon is astonished by the request he doesn’t show it.

“What does that give Cloud Kingdom in return?” The fairy’s eyes are sparkling.

“Proof that if the worst man in Hell can change his ways so can others.” Daniel can see the gears turning in Sungwoon’s mind as he assesses the pros and cons of his words. “Also, please take into consideration that I’m asking nicely.” He smiles cutely, putting good use to his secret aegyo.

Sungwoon grins up at him. “So asking me nicely is supposed to change the Kingdom’s resolve? How do I know that you’re not just using me to get what you want?”

Daniel’s smile turns into a self-justifying pout. “I would never play dirty first. It’s against my morals.”

“First, huh?” Sungwoon looks down to the grass with a half chuckle. “Okay. I’ll consider bringing it up with my superiors. It’s not my sole decision to make.”

DanieI moves in a little closer to Sungwoon, using his height to tower over him. “Is there anything I can do to help persuade you?” He makes sure to stand tall and broad like a peacock showing off in front of its prospective mate.

Sungwoon peers up at him, vigilant eyes scanning all of Daniel’s features from close proximity. Daniel is certain Sungwoon likes what he sees but the fairy exhales quietly and takes a step away from him. He throws a wary glance over his shoulder at the watch tower that has a perfect view of all the land.

“No.” Sungwoon replies and he twirls the rose in his hand before leaving the garden. “And,” He calls, coming to a stop. “Stop picking my flowers.”

Daniel thinks he’s serious until a small grin grows on the fairy’s face and he brings the flower to his nose shyly.

 

—

 

Sungwoon is not present when Daniel passes his psych test. It’s Seongwoo who declares Daniel sane enough for Heaven which is an accomplishment in itself because God knows what little patience the two men have for each other. They come to the agreement that although Daniel may not have anger management issues he does have a bit of a temper that he can work on. (“Do you think you can rule Hell without an iron fist? Think again, my friend.)

Sungwoon is there to introduce the third evaluation though: the lie detector test.

“This one is straight to the point.” Sungwoon says, adjusting his gold rimmed glasses. He holds his hand out for Daniel’s arm to wrap the cuff around his bicep but Daniel takes his hand instead and holds it securely in his grasp.

One of the security guards posted at the door slaps his hand away. “No touching.” He says gruffly and Daniel glares at him heatedly. Sungwoon takes the opportunity to wrap the cuffs and bands around Daniel’s arm and torso.

“There is only one question for this test. You only have three chances to pass.” Sungwoon clarifies but Daniel has passed all the other tests within three tries so he’s not worried.

Daniel places his hand on the table and stares at the wall. This would be his first time ever taking a lie detector test so he can’t say he’s not a little nervous. He knows his pulse rate is struggling to maintain calm.

“Ready?” Sungwoon’s voice breaks through his concentration and its softer than his usual authoritative voice. Daniel nods and Seongwoo hits a few buttons on the machine.

“Do you have pure intentions?”

That’s it? That’s the big life changing question? Daniel blows out some air in relief. “Yes.” He answers confidently.

The room is quiet while the machine whirs and calculates its answer. Sungwoon and Seongwoo’s eyes are glued to the monitor in anticipation. Daniel knows the result as soon as the shock registers on the fairy and the commander’s faces. He smirks to himself.

“The lie detector determined that you are… telling the truth.” Seongwoo relays in disbelief.

Daniel passes because the final evaluation lacked in specificities. Daniel does have pure intentions. Intentions of defeating his enemies, bringing victory and honor to his name, winning the battle to help his fellow Hellmates ascend to Heaven. They aren’t the purest of intentions per say, according to the laws and opinions of Heaven above, but coming from Daniel, the greatest warrior from Hell, they were as pure as can be.

 

—

 

At twilight, when the clouds are even more bright due to the reflection of the moon, Daniel takes a stroll towards the flower garden again. It’s the best scenery Cloud Kingdom has to offer him and Daniel likes beautiful things. Consequently, he always happens to find his fairy there tucked away amongst the vines.

“I still wonder how you passed the psych test.” Sungwoon says, feet hanging just above the grass as his swing pushes back and forth.

Daniel grins and places his hand under the running water of the bird fountain. “You should have been there.”

“Duty called. Remember I said you weren’t my only responsibility?”

“What? Is there a new hunk from hell trying to sweep you off your feet?” Daniel tilts his head to the side with a teasing lilt in his voice. Sungwoon’s pearlescent teeth shine through the evening and Daniel returns the cute smile.

“No. That’s only you.”

Daniel wishes it was just a little lighter outside so he could catch how red the tips of the fairy’s ears are turning.

It started as a coincidence, how often they would run into each other at the garden but then Daniel purposely began to show up, dropping hints here and there about what times he liked to visit the flowery area. He knew for certain that Sungwoon was paying attention to his signals when they both showed up early in the morning one day. Daniel had made up some excuse about watching the sunrise but in reality he wanted to see if the other male would show up. Lo and behold, the beautiful fairy appeared, verifying Daniel’s hypothesis, with his own pretext of picking up some flowers for the office. (He left the flower garden without any in the end but Daniel was too pleased at watching the sunrise with him to mention it.)

“Where’s your book?” Daniel asks as he goes to hold the chains of the swing. He’s about to close his hands over Sungwoon’s when the fairy quickly slides them down with a glance at the watch tower. Confusion mars Daniel’s handsome face for a second but he brushes it off.

“What book?”

“The astrology book you were reading.”

Sungwoon’s lips form an ‘o’. “I’m still reading it. I just don’t bring it anymore.”

Daniel smiles. “Why? Because of me?” The fairy tucks his arms around himself. “Am I good enough company for you?”

Sungwoon looks up with an angry but bashful pout on his lips. Daniel can read the embarrassment all over his face even though the fairy withholds his words.

Day after day they not only meet in the interrogation room but in the flower garden and it’s only when they’re alone in their quiet place that Sungwoon lets his guard down a tiny bit. It’s enough for Daniel to wear him down with his charm and overconfidence and add a faint pink blush to the fairy’s cherubic cheeks.

“Do you remember what sign you were?” Daniel asks. He starts to rock the swing gently and let’s go, opting to sit in front of the fairy.

Sungwoon stares up into the blue sky and shuts his eyes. When he opens them, there’s a butterfly floating across his vision. “Aries.” He says.

“Oh? What was that you said about Sagittarius and Aries being super compatible?” Daniel grins, feeling a little spark of magic from that answer.

“Nothing.” Sungwoon replies hastily and avoids looking at Daniel.

“Must be why we can’t stay away from each other.” Daniel sends the flushed fairy a wink.

Unable to handle anymore of Daniel’s goading and obvious flirtation, Sungwoon springs to his feet, abandoning his swing.

“Have you spoken with your superiors about my proposition yet?” Daniel lays flat on his back, propping his head up with a folded arm. “It seems I’m getting pretty close to passing all your evaluations…”

Sungwoon glides amongst the bushes, smelling the flowers and checking to see if they’re properly hydrated. “Just because you passed the first set doesn’t mean the rest will be that easy. I wouldn’t get too cocky.” He responds. “Tomorrow is the endurance part of your test. Get some rest.”

Daniel sits up quickly and calls out for Sungwoon as the fairy leaves the garden. “Wait! What does that mean?”

Sungwoon gives a small, insensible shrug that leaves Daniel wanting more. “Find out tomorrow.”

 

—

 

The endurance test kicks Daniel’s ass. It put all the training he did in Hell to shame. He drops into a seat on the side of the hallway with sweat dripping from his temples and down the side of his neck. He doesn’t feel too bad however. Of all the recruits he’s the only one who made it the farthest.

The test consisted of a multitude of physical tasks. Running, climbing, jumping. Daniel is trained for all of those things and he didn’t make it to the end so he cannot fathom how the other recruits are expected to complete the four mile course.

“Another failure, huh?”

Daniel lifts his head with a mean look on his face but it softens. Sungwoon is there with two cups of water in his hands and a smug grin on his lips.

“Told you it wasn’t going to be easy.” He says and pushes a cup towards Daniel.

“Do you hand out water to all the recruits or do you just like me?” Daniel watches the fairy over the rim of his cup as he downs the water.

“I was just walking past.”

“With two cups of water?”

Sungwoon stares at him blankly for a second. “They’re both for me.”

“So you saw me here and wanted to share? So sweet.” Daniel smiles mischievously. He loves to twist Sungwoon’s words until the fairy is flustered. (Although he can’t stand it when it’s done to him in the interrogation room.)

“And here we have our flower garden couple.”

Meandering down the hall with a group of fresh faces is Seongwoo. Daniel guesses they’re new employees to the facility and the commander is giving them a tour. As to why he mentions Daniel and Sungwoon is a mystery to him.

“They might disagree in the interrogation room but don’t be fooled! These two have perfectly compatible astrological signs!”

“Cut it out.” Sungwoon growls and Daniel’s eyes flash to the angry fairy in surprise.

“This is Ha Sungwoon. Your lead fairy. He may look cute but don’t mess with him.” Seongwoo shadows his mouth, pretending to speak discreetly with the newbies. “Or with his boytoy. He’s a demon from Hell.”

“Ong Seongwoo!”

Daniel smiles in amusement at the commander’s startled expression. It’s nice to see the lanky fool get put in his place by the beautiful angel. Many of the new hires eyeball Daniel as they pass by and Daniel makes sure to put on his intimidating, alluring smile.

Sungwoon inhales deeply and crushes the paper cup in his hand.

“I didn’t know you talk about us.” Daniel says teasingly. He gets up and unsticks his shirt from his sweaty torso.

“I don’t.” The fairy mumbles. He crosses his arms and stares daggers into the wall. “They know everything.”

Daniel leans down a little to better hear him. “They what?”

“Nothing. I’ll see you later.” Sungwoon grumbles and nearly punches Daniel in the stomach when he thrusts his crushed paper cup into his hands.

As the day goes on, the amount of taunting comments that get thrown at Daniel increase. Somehow everyone knows that Sungwoon and he hang out in the flower garden? One of the Cloud Troops actually calls it a rendezvous and Daniel wonders when his life because a soap opera for others to watch.

Daniel knows he’s in Heaven and the almighty is all seeing but… is everyone else too?

 

—

 

“Run away with me.”

Sungwoon’s eyebrows shoot up his forehead incredulously. “What?”

“Run away with me.” Daniel repeats. “I’m tired of being here and I know you’ll be happier with me anyway.”

Sungwoon snorts and kicks his legs above the stone wall he’s sitting on. “Uh, yeah. Okay.”

“I’m serious!” Daniel says from the swing. His feet are digging into the sand beneath him. “We’ll leave in the middle of the night. I’m sure you know an escape route.”

“How can you say that so lightly?” Sungwoon chuckles. “I could throw you to the Cloud Troops at any time and recapture you.”

Daniel shrugs carelessly. “I know you wouldn’t.”

“How do you figure?”

“Because you like me.” He answers and a grin grows on his face watching the fairy go wide eyed.

Sungwoon silently shakes his head and looks up into the sky.

“I’ll dye my wings white? Just sneak into the kingdom with you as an apprentice.” Sungwoon looks at Daniel and Daniel scratches his chin thoughtfully. “Actually it’ll be easier if you dye your wings black.”

“You have wings?”

“Yeah but I keep them hidden. No point in showing them off all the time.” Daniel finds them useless until he needs them to instill fear in his enemies. “So what do you say? You’ll dye them black and be my partner in crime?” He wiggles his eyebrows at the fairy on the wall.

Sungwoon ducks his head down and chuckles. “No.”

“Why not?” Daniel whines.

“Because they’re watching.”

“Who’s watching? You said something like that before too.”

Daniel follows Sungwoon’s gaze towards the watch tower and squints. “Them? They watch you?” He asks. “So they watch us?” His voice goes up an octave. “You let me say all these crazy things when they were watching?!”

Sungwoon laughs to himself. “If you ever wonder why I don’t respond.”

“They can hear us too?” Sungwoon nods. Daniel hops up onto the stone wall, places his hands on his hips and glares at the watch tower. “Well I’m not going to stop.” He says standoffishly to the Cloud Troop in the tower. The Cloud Troop opens the window and blatantly shrugs at Daniel.

Sungwoon’s melodic giggle breaks Daniel’s stare off. The warrior jumps down and sighs lethargically. “Is there any privacy here?”

The fairy raises his shoulders to his ears, squeezing out the tension in his body and climbs down from the wall as well. “Come on.” He says and Daniel follows him soundlessly.

They walk for a few minutes, behind the main building, to a deserted spot with high chained gates. There’s a sign that reads Prohibited Entry but Sungwoon walks right in so Daniel goes with him. Inside is an unfinished palace. The frame is made of triumphal arches, big and small in off-white and gray with detailed carvings. There are six sets of steps that virtually lead to nowhere because the rest of the floors were left unfinished. Sungwoon chooses the furthest set of steps by the center and largest arch and takes a seat. Daniel pauses to admire the view. The fairy’s wings stand out brightly in contrast to the cloudy blue sky and the chalky steps.

Truly angelic.

Sungwoon sighs as if he’s conflicted and Daniel settles himself against the closest archway.

“What’s on your mind?”

Sungwoon’s head snaps up startled. “I forgot you were here. I’m usually here by myself.” He scratches his cheek meekly. “I would.” He says, raising his eyes to meet Daniel’s. “Run away with you.” Daniel’s expression instantly brightens. “If I wasn’t who I am and you weren’t who you are.”

Daniel presses his lips together and nods at the ground. “We’re a tad like star crossed lovers, aren’t we?”

Sungwoon answers his question with an earnest smile.

“I love Cloud Kingdom. It’s in my name. It’s my job and my home.”

“I understand.” Daniel relates, because he feels the same way about his kingdom. “But just to be clear, in another life, you would run with me?”

The apples of the fairy’s cheeks glow pink but he doesn’t look away from the warrior. “I would.”

 

—

 

Prior to retaking the endurance test, Daniel tries to make another deal with the fairy.

“I have something in mind if I pass the endurance test.” He starts with a childish but motivated smile dancing across his features. “If I pass in first place-”

“You always make these plans by yourself.” Sungwoon laughs.

“Someone has got to make the first move.” Daniel retorts and purses his lips. “So listen. If I pass-”

“I’m not running away with you.”

Daniel points his index finger at him. “Don’t interrupt me! If I pass, I get a kiss.”

A loud, high pitched laugh pierces the air before Sungwoon lowers his voice. “Good luck with that.” He says doubtfully.

Daniel takes it as a challenge. A glimmer of determination shining vividly in his gaze. When Daniel sets out to do something, he does it. He seems to have fallen a little complacent recently when he became prisoner of Cloud Kingdom but it was just a minor setback.

Daniel the greatest warrior gets on his A game again and surely enough passes the endurance test. He walks right up to Sungwoon who’s standing off to the side with some other Cloud Troops at the finish line. A pleased smirk appears on Daniel’s face when he sees the fairy glance at his toned upper body. He had gotten sweaty and uncomfortable wearing his shirt so he took it off to use as a sweat rag. His abdomen glistens with sweat and he subtly stretches his chest to make his shoulders look even broader.

He steps up to Sungwoon with a Cheshire-like grin and bounces his eyebrows at him.

“I can’t say I’m surprised you passed. This is the least I expect from a high tier warrior like you.” Seongwoo says, inspecting his cuticles.

Daniel ignores him and speaks to the fairy. “We had a deal.”

Again, Seongwoo answers. “Sungwoon informed us on your plea bargain. They’re not going to give it a positive vote. Not with my vote being-”

“Not that.” Daniel quips. He can care less about the words spewing from the commander’s mouth.

“I never agreed.” Sungwoon replies easily and it makes Daniel narrow his eyes at him.

“Later.” Daniel says when the warden comes to collect him.

 

—

 

Later is their code word for “I’ll see you at the flower garden” and that’s where they find each other after the events of the day fade into tranquility.

“I passed! Where’s my winner’s kiss?” Daniel startles the fairy with his loud request as he enters. Sungwoon is on the outside of the stone wall nurturing the orchid vines that are starting to grow through the cracks.

“Why are you so loud?” Sungwoon peeks at the watch tower. “Your overconfidence is obnoxious.”

Daniel chuckles heartily and rests his forearms on the flat top of the stone wall watching the fairy. “I’ve always been loud but for you I can consider being 5% less.”

“Oh, how flattering.” Sungwoon says mockingly. He stands straight and that’s when Daniel leans in. Sungwoon stops him with a thin index finger to Daniel’s lips, just centimeters away from his own. They admire each other so closely Daniel almost goes cross eyed. Sungwoon minutely shakes his head and hums. “You’ll have an arrow in your behind in under a second.”

Daniel pushes against Sungwoon’s finger. “It’ll be worth it.”

“Not if I can’t visit you in the infirmary.”

Daniel backs away in realization and straightens his outfit. “Understood.” He raises his hands in the air and turns around to the watch tower. “Don’t shoot.”

 

—

 

There are three days until the final evaluation of Cloud Kingdom’s pointless testing and Daniel awaits it impatiently. He spends a lot of time alone, walking around Purgatory while Cloud Kingdom prepares to adopt its next set of Heavenly recruits. The beautiful fairy stays preoccupied with his first class duties and rarely makes appearances in the flower garden. Daniel continues to spend his dawns and dusks there reflecting on his afterlife and his choices as well as hoping to run into his favorite angel.

It pleasantly surprises Daniel when he’s staring up into the constellations one late night and a soothing voice interrupts his pondering of the galaxy around them.

“That’s Andromeda.”

The fairy walks up to the stone wall Daniel is perched on with muted delight in his eyes. Daniel doesn’t take his eyes off of him.

“She was the daughter of Queen Cassiopeia who was rescued by Perseus from the sea monster Cetus.” Sungwoon lifts himself onto the wall next to Daniel and tilts his face to the stars to preach their story. “Perseus was returning on his winged horse Pegasus after defeating Medusa, and instantly fell in love. He agreed to rescue Andromeda if he could marry her afterwards. Her parents agreed and Perseus slayed the monster by using Medusa’s decapitated head to turn it to stone. Perseus and Andromeda married and lived for many years from then on. When they died, the Gods placed them, Cetus, Pegasus and Andromeda’s parents in the sky as a lesson for the ages.”

The passion and pure joy that beams off Sungwoon is radiant and Daniel’s gaze turns tender. Sungwoon feels his stare and turns to him. A magnetic pull lures them together, naturally closing their eyes and Daniel is just about to get his wish when ice cold water splashes him from above like a faucet being turned on. Sungwoon gasps and Daniel is completely soaked. He’s freezing and his hair is dripping into his eyes.

“I guess that’s better than having an arrow shot at you?” Sungwoon says holding back a giggle behind his palm.

Daniel’s anger boils to the surface and he bellows into the night, up at the watch tower. “Don’t you guys have a heart?!”

 

—

 

Standing in the courtyard where they lined up when they first arrived, Daniel takes notice of the children that accompany all the recruits today. They seem to range in age- from about 13 down to 5.

“Are we on babysitting duty today or what?” Daniel asks the guy next to him.

“So you’ve made it to the last evaluation.”

Seongwoo appears behind the children in aviator sunglasses and puts his hands together in a slow clap. Some poor soul claps along with him and is immediately silenced by the commander’s intense glare. Sungwoon walks onto the field and all of the children instantly brighten and wave to him. The fairy waves back kindly and Daniel stores the memory for later.

“You’re probably wondering why there are tiny people around me.” Seongwoo’s gaze trails along the tops of the kids’ heads. “Welcome to the mentoring test. The final component in determining whether you all get to live in the clouds like the rest of us.” He startles one of the older kids when he settles his palms on the kid’s shoulders. “Today, you will be assigned a child. We, individually as well as collectively, must introduce good behavior and pleasantness to these children as they develop. Your responsibility is to gain their trust and affection by the end of the day. Before they go home, we will ask for their evaluation of you. As you lot probably don’t know, children are the best at reading people. If you’re inherently a bad person,” Seongwoo levels Daniel with a special look. “These wonderful children will tell us just that and you’ll never enter Cloud Kingdom.” He grins darkly and Daniel questions how the man was allowed up here. “Ultimately, your fate is in the hands of these children so be on your best behavior.”

The second Daniel is paired with his mentee he immediately seeks out Sungwoon.

“Hey!” He catches the fairy as he’s about to enter the building with a few other Cloud officials. Sungwoon excuses himself and turns to Daniel in all his beautiful glory.

“Where’s Daehwi?” He asks, checking the floor.

Daniel whips around and throws his hands to the side for balance. He doesn’t see the seven year old next to him and he slightly panics.

In Hell, there are no children. They’re only myths used to scare people so for Daniel to have one in his care kind of freaks him out. He knows Woojin and Jihoon fair no better than him either.

“You lost him already?” Daniel hears the disapproval in the fairy’s tone.

Fortunately, the little boy emerges from the crowd and spots Daniel. Unfortunately, he’s holding a warden’s hand- that warden’s hand. Daniel subconsciously glares and rubs his healed ribs.

“Fairy Ha, am I being punished? Why is he my mentor?” Daehwi asks. He pushes his bottom lip out and pouts.

“Of course not, Daehwi. You have a very important role today.” Sungwoon explains as he kneels down. “Daniel looks big and scary but don’t let him intimidate you, okay?”

“Okay.” The dark haired boy responds innocently.

“What am I supposed to do with him?” Daniel attempts Daehwi’s tactic and juts out his bottom lip but Sungwoon doesn’t give in.

“Sorry. You’ll have to figure that out yourself. No cheating.”

Daniel swings his shoulders a bit. “But it’s me…”

Sungwoon glances to the side and wrinkles his lips evasively. “And?” Daniel gasps. “We’re not in our flower garden now. You have to be serious.”

Of course Daniel only hears the part of the sentence that he wants to hear and he coyly smiles. “Our flower garden?”

The blood rushes to the tips of Sungwoon’s ears.

“You two stop canoodling!”

Sungwoon jumps and his face hardens. “Seongwoo!” He yells warningly and the commander sticks his tongue out at him.

The fairy takes one last look at Daniel and Daehwi, wishes them good luck and then Daniel is alone with the child. He scratches his head and anxiously lifts the hair off his forehead wishing he had some hair gel. “So,” He begins.

“You like Fairy Ha, don’t you, Daniel?”

Daniel furrows his eyebrows at the sudden admission. “What?”

Daehwi rests a hand on his hip knowingly. “Fairy Ha! I can tell that you like him.”

Daniel just had to get the sassy, perceptive kid. Figures.

“And what if I do?” He retorts, mirroring the seven year old’s stance.

“You have good taste.” Daehwi answers. “But you better be nice to me if you want him to like you back.”

Daniel sucks his teeth. “He already likes me.”

Daehwi raises his seven year old eyebrows up doubtfully. “Doesn’t seem like it.”

It dawns on Daniel that the key to not only eliminating the Cloud Kingdom test but also winning Sungwoon’s heart lies in the hands of this smart-alecky kid. If he wants to get a good evaluation he really does have to butter up to Daehwi.

“Okay.” Daniel crouches down to be eye level with the boy. “What do you want from me?” Daehwi raises an eyebrow. “A deal for a deal. You help me and I’ll help you. An eye for an-”

“I understood the first time.” He rolls his eyes. “What do you want?”

“I need an exemplary evaluation by you.”

“What does that mean? I’m only seven.”

Daniel grins. “You have to say that I’m the greatest person ever.”

Daehwi blows out a puff of air. “That seems like a long shot.”

Daniel tries not to be offended. “It’s not, trust me. But that’s what I need so what do you want? Candy? Toys?”

The dark haired boy looks off into the distance. “I want to be his friend.” He says sounding accurately childlike.

Daniel peeks over his shoulder. “Who?”

“BJY. I don’t know his name but he feels familiar to me.”

Daniel remembers BJY from his first interrogation. The baby faced Cloud Troop who sat next to Seongwoo.

“I know him.”

Daehwi’s eyes grow wide and hopeful. “You do?”

Kind of, Daniel thinks but he hums assuringly. “Yep. So do we have a deal? I help you be friends with BJY and you give me a good review?”

“We’ll see.”

Daniel scoffs.

 

—

 

Granted, it takes some persuasion (and annoyance) to find out BJY’s name from Sungwoon.

“Why do I keep running into you today? This is like the sixth time.”

“You love seeing my handsome face. Don’t lie.”

Sungwoon ignores him and looks to Daehwi. “Daehwi, have you eaten?”

“No.” He says glumly.

Daniel looks at him scandalized. How could he make him look bad in front of Sungwoon? “Whose side are you on?” He hisses.

“Have an apple.” Sungwoon offers and they watch as Daehwi happily munches on the fruit.

“I have a question for you.” Sungwoon hums. “Your Cloud Troop, initials BJY, what’s his name?”

Sungwoon eyes Daniel wearily. “Why do you want to know?”

“Daehwi here has a-ow!” Daniel clutches his shin where Daehwi just kicked him.

“Secret!” He whispers harshly.

“Okay, okay! We’re just curious.” Daniel says instead.

Sungwoon looks at both of them blankly. “Jinyoung.”

“Jinyoung?” Daehwi asks and bits of apple fly out of his mouth.

“Yes.”

Daniel and Daehwi high five each other and scamper away with giggles falling from their lips, ready for their next plan.

 

—

 

“He’s right there!”

“Okay, it’s time.”

“I can’t do it.”

“Yes you can! Plus we don’t have all day.”

They’re hidden by a thick tree trunk; Daehwi peeking out from the side with Daniel’s taller body peeking over him. BJY, as they decide to call him despite having learned his real name, is reading some lengthy novel on a bench where the sun shines down on him capturing his chiseled jawline.

“Go ahead, Daehwi.” Daniel prods, poking some fingers into the seven year old’s back. Their plan is to have Daehwi pretend to trip over something and have BJY help him up and be charmed with Daehwi’s innocence. It’s not the greatest but they really don’t have all day to come up with anything ingenious so this has to suffice.

“You have to fall to the floor.” Daniel directs.

“But I don’t want to sit on the floor. It’s dirty!” Daehwi exclaims sounding very whiny. “My white clothes!”

“Just do it! I guarantee he’ll help you up. Fake some tears too.”

Daehwi shakes his head profusely. “No. Give me a blanket so I can- oof!”

Daniel practically launches the kid to the floor but he retreats to the shadows unapologetically as the boy lets out a dramatic sob (which turns out is actually real.)

“Did I just see what I think I saw?”

“Mind your own business.” Daniel snaps over his shoulder without paying attention.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, punk. Mind your o-” Daniel gasps and slaps a hand over his reckless mouth. Sungwoon is staring at him completely unamused and Daniel knows it’s not just because he called him a punk. “It’s not what it looks like! It’s part of our plan!”

Sungwoon frowns. “Pushing little kids to the floor? You’re a bully aren’t you?”

“No, no!” Daniel pleads. “I have everything under control. Those are fake tears!”

“Doesn’t look like it.”

Daehwi is on his knees wailing but anyone close enough can hear his mumbles of “my pants!”

“Sungwoon, please. I got it. Trust me.”

Sungwoon hums unsurely, glancing at the seven year old putting on a dramatic show.

“We’ll find out later, I guess. Be nice to him.” The fairy says and points a stern finger at Daniel before walking away.

Daniel watches him anxiously and turns to the seven year old. He glances at the bench BJY is sitting on and wait. Where did he go?

“He left,” Daehwi whines, dragging his feet back to Daniel’s side. “You said he would help me. He just looked at me and left.”

There’s tears and snot all over Daehwi’s face and the kid takes the sleeve of his precious white shirt and runs it down his face. Daniel pats his head tentatively.

“It’s okay. Stop crying. Sungwoon is watching from somewhere and he doesn’t want to see you cry.” He says to coerce the boy into ceasing his tears.

When the waterworks turn into crocodile tears and loud groaning Daniel presses Daehwi’s tear streaked face against his stomach and holds his head.

“It’s alright. It’s alright.” He looks around the area as he muffles the noise coming from his stomach region and thinks of another plan.

 

—

 

Food helps you forget everything if only temporarily so Daniel brings Daehwi to the cafeteria. When in doubt- eat.

Daniel sets down his tray, crowded with every side dish he could get his hands on aside from the meal while Daehwi mopes over with his lump of rice and five chicken nuggets.

“You’re not hungry, Daehwi?”

The young boy shakes his head miserably. “No. I had a big bowl of sadness for breakfast.”

Daniel can’t help but chuckle which earns him an angry little pout.

“It’s not funny.”

“Daehwi,” Daniel calls and he takes a sip of water. “Sometimes things don’t go as planned. Sometimes they go completely wrong and you end up as a prisoner…” Daniel surveys his surroundings bitterly. “But you don’t just cry and mope about it. You do something.”

“What do you do?”

“Personally, I might kick a table.”

Daehwi lets out a surprised giggle and picks up his spoon to eat some rice. The smile on his face reminds Daniel that the seven year old may act like a know-it-all but he’s still just a little kid.

“So not only do we concoct plans A through C but also a plan Z. You can’t give up so easily.” He advises the child who seems to be taking his advice to heart.

“Hey.”

Both Daniel and Daehwi’s eyes go hilariously wide.

“Are you alright? I saw you crying before but I was called away before I could help you.”

Daehwi just stares at the Cloud Troop. It’s understandable so Daniel reaches over to shut his jaw. “He’s fine. Just had a little fall. Would you like to sit with us?”

BJY, now Jinyoung, takes the seat next to Daehwi who goes from shy to friendly in mere seconds. He offers Jinyoung a chicken nugget doused in ketchup but slaps Daniel’s hand away when he tries to reach for one.

“That’s for Jinyoung!”

Daniel watches as Daehwi chats endlessly with his new friend and feels a sort of warmth at the interaction. In some miraculous turn of events everything solved itself without Daniel needing to resort to any crazy schemes. If there’s one thing Daniel forgot to mention to Daehwi it was that sometimes the Heavens have special plans for you and you just have to leave it up to fate.

 

—

 

“How did it go, Daehwi?” Sungwoon hands Daehwi a lollipop which instantly excites the seven year old.

It’s time for the evaluation to end all evaluations. Daniel sits in the interrogation room from the first day and it feels like déjà vu but this time with his fate in the hands of a witty child instead of a beautiful fairy.

“He’s awful right?” Seongwoo asks, crossing his arms.

Sungwoon sighs and slides Daniel’s folder across the table to him. “Seongwoo.”

“Shh. You’re brainwashed. Don’t interrupt.”

All of this Daniel watches in subdued uneasiness. A complete transformation from when he first arrived with his devil may care attitude. He supposes that these events have helped shape him into an even better warrior and that these experiences should be taken as positive personal development.

Daehwi pops the lollipop out of his mouth and licks his lips. “At first, Daniel was a butt.”

“You’re a butt.” Daniel retorts, falling prey to the seven year old’s childish antics.

Sungwoon reprimands Daehwi but it’s no doubt he finds the interaction amusing. “Daehwi, don’t say that.”

“He was okay at first,” The young boy corrects. “But now I like him. Because of him I made a new friend, Fairy Ha!”

Sungwoon’s smile stretches to Daniel. “Did you really?”

“Uh huh. Daniel helped me. A bad person wouldn’t do that, right?” He inquires.

“Right.” Sungwoon answers.

“He’s not a bad person. Maybe a little weird-”

“Hey!”

“But not a bad person.” Daehwi concludes with a smile. He motions for Sungwoon to lean forward. “And he has big muscles.”

Daehwi winks at him and the fairy’s cheeks blow up.

“Okay! That ends today’s evaluation.” Sungwoon declares, nearly jumping out of his seat in embarrassment.

Daniel and Daehwi share mischievous grins and finally, they’re on the same page.

 

—

 

There’s no huge congratulatory banner hanging from the ceiling or balloons fluttering in the breeze when Daniel finds out he officially passed the Cloud Kingdom evaluation. Perhaps he was foolish to think Sungwoon would run into his arms and they would run into the sunset. Perhaps Daniel is just a fool.

“Everyone passed except for you. You failed.”

“What?!” Daniel barks.

Sungwoon casts Seongwoo an exasperated look. “He’s kidding. You passed.”

“You’re lucky Sungwoon has a soft spot for you. If it were me you would stay in hell forever.” Seongwoo spits.

“Well fortunately for you, I am staying down there. I passed this test out of the goodness of my heart.” Daniel says lifting his chin boastfully.

“Goodness of my heart my ass!”

Sungwoon intervenes, waving Seongwoo away and pushing Daniel in the opposite direction. “Seongwoo, language! Daniel, come on.”

They walk to the flower garden in comfortable silence. There’s a different feeling in the air. A freeing feeling like things are about to change for the better.

“So.”

“So.”

Daniel grins at Sungwoon. The fairy presses his fingertips into the apples of his cheeks and sighs.

“The court accepted your petition. They’re going to do away with the test.”

“Seriously?”

Sungwoon nods. “You served as a pretty good example. I didn’t have to do much convincing either.” He catches himself and tries to backtrack. “Not that I was going to! But I- I- oh whatever.”

Daniel chuckles. “Looking back on it, I still don’t understand the purpose of all those tests. Did we really need to do all that up here? All you guys do is sit around reading astrology books and sniffing flowers anyway.”

“Hey,” Sungwoon disagrees weakly. “Personally it was tiring watching you guys. Makes my life easier if we don’t have to monitor the testing.”

“What happens now?” Daniel asks and the question hosts a double meaning.

“With the two kingdoms? I suppose everyone will have free entry. Until one of you guys messes it up and the Kingdom is forced to instill rules once more.”

“And what about us?”

“What about us?” Sungwoon asks in a small, shy voice.

Daniel studies Sungwoon’s profile and flashes back to the first time he saw him lying in that medical bed. He was the most fascinating being Daniel had ever laid eyes on and he still is now.

Reaching towards the ground, he plucks a dandelion with the most seeds and tucks it into Sungwoon’s hand.

“Remember that deal we made?” He says and his voice drops low and soft. He places a finger beneath Sungwoon’s chin and raises his face. His blonde hair is parted to the side revealing a piece of his forehead and his eyes are a bit sleepy.

“If you can get away with it, I’ll allow it.”

Daniel always liked a challenge.

In a second, he dips down and briefly steals Sungwoon’s breath away with a daring but sweet kiss. Milliseconds later an arrow zooms past their heads, almost clipping Daniel’s scalp and digs into the tree bark next to them.

They stare at each other in shock until they notice the arrow came with a note.

Try that again.

Daniel goofily smiles at the watch tower. “He has a sense of humor.”

“Uh, I wouldn’t try that again.” Sungwoon warns nervously.

“No?” There’s a naughty glint in Daniel’s eyes that says otherwise. He cups Sungwoon’s cheek and pecks his lips, just nearly dodging another arrow.

Daniel runs from the garden then, understanding that he just pushed his luck. Laughing into the night like a lovestruck fool instead of the greatest warrior from Hell.

 

—

 

With free entry into Heaven, because no one really wants to take a stroll through Hell, Daniel appears often to terrorize Seongwoo and the rest of the Cloud Troops. He reigns terror on the citizens of Cloud Kingdom until someone gets ahold of Sungwoon.

“Your demon boyfriend is asking for it, Sungwoon!”

“I’m not asking for anything. It’s obvious I do whatever I want here.”

Seongwoo strikes forward with full intention of attacking the taunting warrior but Sungwoon rushes in between and flattens his palms against Daniel’s chest.

“We didn’t make peace for you to disrupt it, Daniel.” Sungwoon grunts, pushing Daniel away. He leads them away from Seongwoo and all the other prying eyes.

Daniel reaches for Sungwoon’s hand, interlacing their fingers and swings them back and forth.

“I know, I know. I’m just having fun.”

The flower garden is filled with even more flowers now as Sungwoon has gained more time to tend to them. With additional flowers comes more knowledge that Sungwoon recounts to Daniel when the warrior asks which flower he’s planting. Daniel listens wholeheartedly because he loves how excited Sungwoon gets when he discusses flowers and astronomy.

Daniel is so busy chattering about his recent adventures in Hell that he doesn’t duck his head and walks straight into a low hanging willow tree.

“Ah! My hair!”

Returning to the Underworld meant restoring Daniel’s signature look. His black uniform- complete with a new medal in the shape of a cloud- and his hair gel so he could push back his fiery hair.

“Come here.” Sungwoon sits on the stone wall and settles Daniel between his knees so he can better reach his hair. He carefully combs through the strands, removing leaf after leaf. “There.”

“Thank you.” Daniel says and instead of sitting next to the fairy he rests his arms on Sungwoon’s thighs and leans back. Sungwoon relents with an easy smile and wraps his arms around Daniel’s shoulders.

“Do you remember,” Sungwoon asks and drops his chin onto the crown of Daniel’s head. “When we asked you if you would save everyone or let them die and I asked you again and you said you’d have an answer later?”

Daniel recalls his selfish answer and Sungwoon’s bothered expression. “I know my answer now.” He turns around making sure he doesn’t leave the fairy’s embrace and looks directly into Sungwoon’s sparkly eyes. They gaze at each other with such affection they can’t help but smile at each other.

“I would save the entire kingdom, if I could save you for myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what happened to 2Park, they also passed but decided to stay with Daniel in Hell lol


End file.
